


little little thing

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 闪闪领养幼刷子梗。原脑洞是科幻设定背景，小刷子是诸多有特异能力的孩子之一，生下来就被扔了然后送到专门收留这种孩子的机构，安格斯是个研究这种现象的科学家。





	1. Chapter 1

　　他第一次踏进这座将被他称为“家”的房子时，也是他第一次离开那个自他有记忆起就一直那么干净、洁白、冰冷的地方。女管家——带他来这里的那个男人是这么叫她的——脸上带着微笑，用温暖柔和的手帮他脱下白色的长罩衫，换上衬衫、背带裤，给他打上小领结，为他穿上中筒袜和皮鞋。并不是说之前看护他的人就不温柔，他也能从护目镜后面的眼睛看出他们的友善，能从他们带着手套的、耐心而又小心翼翼的双手中得知自己正被关心，但是这种——这种直接的碰触是他不曾得到过的温情。  
　　把他从那座白色房子里带出来的男人留一头灰色长发，他曾对他自我介绍说自己是安格斯医生。他握着他的小手，带着他穿过在他眼中过于空旷和宽阔的大厅，把他带到那个人面前。  
　　他认识站在自己面前这个男人，和安格斯一样，他也是他曾真正看过面孔的少数几个人之一；而这个人是其中带给他印象最深的一个。虽然他没有见过其他金发的人，但他认为他的金发一定是所有人里最耀眼的；虽然他也没见过其他红色眼睛的人，但他也仍然认为这将是他的一生中见过的唯一的、最美丽的眼睛。他以他小小的头脑中所有的固执这样相信着，期待着能再见到他，而当他终于站在他的面前时，他却紧张得把手背在身后，不停绞拧手指，用一只脚尖蹭着另一只脚的脚背，就是拿不定主意迈出那一步。  
　　“迪尔姆德，”安格斯在他身旁蹲下身来，看着他的眼睛，“你还记得吉尔伽美什吗？”  
　　他点点头。  
　　“你知道‘双亲’是什么意思，还有‘爸爸’是什么意思吗？”  
　　他又点点头。  
　　“你对我说过你喜欢他，对吗？那么让他来做你的爸爸好不好？”  
　　他抬起头看着那个男人，他俯视着他，不动声色，好像正在观察着他，那双红色的眼睛中却流露出感兴趣的神情。在那个时候，他突然觉得他可真高啊。  
　　“过来。”吉尔伽美什说，对他弯腰伸出手来，但是在他碰到他之前，他就一脸惊慌地向后退开了。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”吉尔伽美什转向旁边的安格斯，“在原来的地方他明明不是这样。”  
　　“可能只是紧张，给他个适应的时间。”

　　但是他没适应。除非必要，他从不说话，他在铺着地毯的走廊中走得悄无声息，他总是缩在图书室的大书桌下面看书，导致佣人找不到他，他不愿开着夜灯睡觉，就像不想暴露自己所在之处的小动物。  
　　每天半小时的卡通时间他总是抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，小小的身体几乎要埋进那些软垫中去。吉尔伽美什经常懒散地坐在沙发的另一侧观察着他，他也会像普通的孩子那样笑，可是每当他碰上他的视线，就立刻又缩了回去。吉尔伽美什等着他有一天央求自己让他再看一场综艺节目或者电影，但是他从没那样要求，每次卡通片结束之后他都会乖乖地离开电视。  
　　有点麻烦，吉尔伽美什想。

　　吉尔伽美什总是在下午六点钟左右回家，可是有一天不太一样。他回来时接近九点钟，迪尔姆德已经准备上床了；而且他也不是一个人回来的，他带回来一个女人。  
　　尽管迪尔姆德并没有对吉尔伽美什表现出过亲近，但他总会看着迪尔姆德上床，给他关上房间里的灯。迪尔姆德明明已经听到他在楼梯上说话的声音，但是他没有到房间里来。照顾他上床的佣人离开之后他就悄悄溜出房间，趴在楼梯的栏杆上看着吉尔伽美什和那个女人站在下面的大厅中，亲昵地面对面说着话。  
　　吉尔伽美什注意到了他，客人也随着他的视线抬起头来，在他们的视线相遇的一瞬间，迪尔姆德扭头跑掉了。  
　　迪尔姆德不喜欢她，虽然她很漂亮，虽然他根本不了解她，但他就是不喜欢。这座房子里一直只住着他和吉尔伽美什，还有佣人们，他们是他的家人，但她不是。  
　　他讨厌她走进这幢房子，他讨厌吉尔伽美什那么近地贴近她说话，他更讨厌吉尔伽美什允许这一切发生。他觉得自己是个坏孩子，因为他的家庭教师告诉他好孩子不应该自私，但是只有吉尔伽美什他不愿意和别人分享，一点点也不行。  
　　他跑进平时不用的大餐厅，躲在墙边一个放着花瓶的半圆形小桌下面，垂下的长长桌布刚好能挡住他。  
　　他听到大家在到处找他，叫他的名字，但是没有答应；直到他听到吉尔伽美什的脚步声走进餐厅，停住，然后向他的方向走过来。  
　　桌布被撩开了，走廊中黄色的光线从敞开的门照进餐厅，再勉强照进这个他紧紧缩着的、桌子下的空间。吉尔伽美什蹲在桌子前面，一只手举着桌布的一角，红色的眼睛和那双睁大了的、怯怯的金色眼睛对视着，谁也没动，谁也没说话。然后迪尔姆德看到吉尔伽美什把一个小碟子推了进来，上面放着一只热乎乎香喷喷的蛋挞。  
　　这表示吉尔伽美什没生气，吉尔伽美什从来没对他生过气。他看着吉尔伽美什穿着昂贵的西装直接坐在了地上，又犹犹疑疑地看着那个蛋挞，终于顶不住诱惑，手脚并用地爬过去一点儿，拿起蛋挞咬了一口。  
　　“你还真是很讨厌我啊。”吉尔伽美什看着他专心对付蛋挞，装作漫不经心地说，“已经两个月了还是躲着我。怎么办呢？把你送回去好了。”  
　　不是，才不是这样。迪尔姆德塞了满嘴的蛋挞，努力咽了一下，然后鼓着小腮帮子突然哭了起来，把吉尔伽美什吓了一跳。  
　　你根本就不明白，他想，不明白对他来说，对在那个洁白冰冷的地方长大的自己来说，这里简直就是一场梦境；他悄悄地、小心翼翼地在这里行走，以免惊醒了自己，他不敢长时间地注视吉尔伽美什，害怕看得太多他会消失，他不敢碰触他，害怕自己只能摸到满手的空气。  
　　他根本不明白他对他的疏远，只是因为他害怕失去一切而织成的、小小的茧。  
　　他以一个四岁的孩子所能有的所有的委屈和伤心哭泣着，同时努力地吃掉了那个蛋挞；吉尔伽美什抓住了他的胳膊轻轻把他拉了出来，拍着他的后背，然后他才发现自己正坐在吉尔伽美什的怀里。  
　　他看着吉尔伽美什愣了一会儿之后突然伸出胳膊抱住了他的脖子，哭得更加厉害；不过这回是放心的哭泣。  
　　吉尔伽美什抱着他，任他把眼泪鼻涕蹭在自己的肩膀上，直到他抽抽搭搭地睡着了，才抱着他回了他的卧室。  
　　他把他放在他的小床上，盖好被子，用手抹掉他脸蛋上的泪痕，然后拂开他额前的一绺头发，第一次亲吻了一下他的额头。夏初柔和温暖的风从敞开的窗缝吹了进来，窗帘随之飘动；他看着外面夜晚微光之下的庭园，心想，问题不过解决了一个，前面还有青少年烦人的叛逆期在等着他呢；小孩子总是长得很快的。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和1分为两个段子，不是连贯剧情

　　在吉尔伽美什考虑把迪尔姆德送进学校时，曾经想过自己会不会有因为儿子闯了祸而被叫到校长室的一天。但是看到迪尔姆德乖乖背上书包，一边向学校大门走去一边回头的样子，他又觉得这种想法是多余的；迪尔姆德不是个普通的孩子，相对同龄的孩子他很早熟，总是安安静静，甚至有些小心翼翼的，而且相当听话，吉尔伽美什觉得不必太过担心。  
　　而出乎意料地，那一天来得相当的快。迪尔姆德的老师打来电话时，吉尔伽美什反复地向她确认了迪尔姆德没有受伤，教室里唯一的损失就是莫名其妙地爆掉了一根灯管之后，立刻赶到了学校。  
　　吉尔伽美什走进校长室时，迪尔姆德正垂着头坐在校长办公桌前的椅子里，手掌撑着膝盖，小胳膊绷得笔直。他抬头看了吉尔伽美什一眼，又立刻垂下头躲开了他的目光，看起来快哭了。  
　　鉴于没了吉尔伽美什的资金支持这所学校就难以运转，校长站起身相当客气地请他坐下。吉尔伽美什在迪尔姆德左边的空椅子上落座之后才瞥了一眼已经坐在他左手边那张椅子里的孩子，那孩子的右眼很明显青了一圈，嘴角贴了块创可贴，膝盖也擦伤了。看来这压根算不上打架，只是这孩子单纯地被迪尔姆德打。他的父亲坐在靠窗的椅子里，正相当不满地盯着吉尔伽美什。  
　　“我想老师已经在电话里对两位解释了发生的事情，”校长摆弄着手里的笔，“因为迪尔姆德一向是个好孩子，我们对于……”  
　　“我只想知道为什么会发生这种事。”吉尔伽美什说，手指不耐烦地敲着膝盖，“既然没有人受严重的伤，我不明白非要把我叫来这里的理由。”  
　　“叫你来这里是为了履行父亲的责任，先生。”另一位家长看起来彬彬有礼、但又不无讽刺地说，“而且，虽然伤势是不严重，但我儿子的确受了伤。至于赔偿问题——”  
　　“我不会因为小孩子打架就请律师。”吉尔伽美什冷笑着打断他，而那位家长沉默下来，似乎在他居高临下的轻视目光中退缩了。  
　　“所以，原因？”吉尔伽美什看向校长。  
　　“呃，慎二解释说，他们打架是因为他说迪尔姆德是领养的孩子，”校长措辞谨慎地说，在吉尔伽美什的目光下缩了缩脖子。  
　　“就这样？”吉尔伽美什转向迪尔姆德，“他还说了什么？”  
　　迪尔姆德仍然低着头。吉尔伽美什有些为他的反应感到奇怪；迪尔姆德从不是个胆小的孩子，也从来没被批评或者打骂过，吉尔伽美什不会这样做，更不会允许别人这样对待他；他究竟在怕什么呢？  
　　吉尔伽美什弯下腰凑近他，看着他的脸：“迪尔，你为什么打他？”  
　　迪尔姆德这才慢慢抬起头看着他，目光几乎是胆怯的。他是在害怕自己——然后吉尔伽美什突然明白过来了，迪尔姆德觉得自己给他丢了脸，他误会了他刚才说的话，以为他根本就不愿意因为他犯的错误而被叫到这儿来，他觉得自己浪费了他的时间，耽误了他的工作。  
　　吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，而这孩子显然以为他已经失去了耐心，终于说道：“他说我是从孤儿院领养来的，不是你亲生的孩子，他说你领养我不是因为喜欢我，不然不会从来不来接我放学，他说你早晚会把我送回孤儿院去。”  
　　这孩子早就不再像刚刚踏进现在的家门时那样缺乏安全感，不再害怕那座大房子和里面的人可能只是他做的一场梦；他愤怒不是因为他害怕这些话都是真的，而是因为他明白这些话都不是真的，因为这些话侮辱了给了他一个家的人，而用这些话嘲笑他的孩子根本不听他的解释。  
　　吉尔伽美什抬头看着校长，校长几乎开始惊慌了。“好啦，”他试图安慰迪尔姆德，“慎二说这些话非常不对，但你也不应该打他呀。因为你们两个都有错，这次我就不惩罚你们了，但是你们得向对方道歉，然后握握手和好。慎二，你知道哪里错了吗？向迪尔姆德道歉。”  
　　“对不起，迪尔姆德，”那孩子很听话地对迪尔姆德说，但是语气没有什么诚意：“我不该那么说话。”  
　　迪尔姆德看着他，皱着眉毛；他又看了看吉尔伽美什，低着头小声说：“我不想道歉。”  
　　一时间，谁也没有说话；“我不道歉。”迪尔姆德又提高声音说了一次，语气坚定多了，他看向吉尔伽美什的眼神带着点儿祈求，明显是希望吉尔伽美什站在他这一边。  
　　小孩子真是非常单纯，吉尔伽美什想，看着他琥珀色的眼睛，他的睫毛上还挂着泪珠。对他来说，对的就是对的，错的就是错的，对于伤害过他的人，他敢于原谅，也敢于说出不原谅。  
　　“你不用道歉。”吉尔伽美什说，坐直身体，看向校长；校长很明治地闭上了嘴。  
　　“那么慎二之前的道歉算什么？”另一位父亲立刻说道，“我要提醒你，先生，是你的儿子先动了手，而且我儿子受伤了！”  
　　吉尔伽美什站起身，轻轻推了一下迪尔姆德的后背，让他从椅子上下来：“去收拾你的东西，今天不上课了，带你去游乐园。”  
　　那双金色的眼睛立刻被点亮了；迪尔姆德滑下椅子，向房门走去。  
　　“那么我就替慎二收回道歉，毕竟他说得也是实话，”慎二的父亲突然在他们身后说，似乎得意于自己找到了还击的办法：“不管怎么样，他都不是你的亲生儿子。”  
　　这所学校的孩子全都出身非常富有或者达官显赫的家族，这个不可一世的东方人似乎根本不知道吉尔伽美什是谁。什么样的树就会结出什么样的果实，吉尔伽美什厌恶地想。  
　　“那又怎么样？”吉尔伽美什转过身来，露出一个十足恶意的微笑：“他就算不是我的亲生儿子，也是我唯一的继承人，他将来得到的遗产是你这种杂种的儿子这辈子都无法想象的。”  
　　他懒得去看他们的表情，径直离开了办公室；接下来的几天他得亲自去当初挑选出来的其他几所学校看看，确保迪尔姆德的新同学里面不会有这样的混球。  
　　  
　　他等着迪尔姆德收拾好书包，然后在一个班级的注视下领着他离开了；虽然迪尔姆德对转学没有表示反对，但离开刚适应的学校似乎让他有些失落，他安静地跟着他，两只手抓着自己肩上的书包带子，低头走着，越走越慢；直到吉尔伽美什走到车子边时才发现他并没有跟上来，正站在几米之外看着自己。他不停地眨着眼睛，显然是在忍着眼泪。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“我不要遗产，”迪尔姆德说，声音带着哭腔。  
　　吉尔伽美什不明白他为什么会突然说出这种没头没脑的话，正想向他走过去，迪尔姆德哇的一声大哭起来。  
　　“我不要遗产，我不要你死！”  
　　这大概是吉尔伽美什这辈子第一次不知道该怎样做出回答。他蹲下身，张开手臂，迪尔姆德跑过来扑进了他的怀里，扯着他的衣领，把脸埋在他的肩头，简直要把这一辈子的伤心都哭出来。  
　　“我不会死，”吉尔伽美什把他抱起来，在他耳边说，“我会一直陪着你。”  
　　迪尔姆德停止了哭泣，小声抽噎着，无论如何，对他来说，这是一个承诺，稍稍安抚了突如其来的恐惧；在他这样的年纪，那是一个虽然心中懵懂地明白无法实现，却又固执地相信了的承诺。


End file.
